


Fright & Corruption

by QueenWeeya



Series: Future Nemesis [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Another Reader insert, Bits of swearing, Blood, F/M, Murder, Reader is American, Slow Build, Takes place in the 1800, Time Manipulation, Why am I posting this at night?, reader is female, sorry for the messed up timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWeeya/pseuds/QueenWeeya
Summary: The three time travelers are in need of a break. So Reader suggests meeting her favorite author in their time period. However, it was soon relished that someone was mucking about history.And by some one very familiar to Reader...
Relationships: The Master (Ainley)/ Reader, The Master/ Reader
Series: Future Nemesis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562173
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Fright & Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all: I am sorry if anyone was waiting for another one. I really was debating weather or not of anyone was really interested in this. But thanks to Sam, I continued on.
> 
> Second of all: I had a story in mind, but I didn't had any clue how to press on. Which is why it took so long as it did. It was fun to make this and frustrating at the same time. So if anyone is making a fic based around a certain time period, I strongly suggest ya'll to do some research first. It is fun AND you get to learn so many cool facts too.
> 
> So... yeah. Here ya go.

“It is one thing to have someone around you to make you laugh by telling you jokes. But to torment them to make you crack a smile is another thing. Would you mind handing me that screwdriver? The plus side please.” Muffled Romana as she lay underneath the control panel. It was a bit difficult to hear her over the loud alarm that the Doctor accidentally set off in the lab. You just slouch on the chair near her as you pass her the requested tool.

“‘It add a little, what's a good word…..fun into life.’ I mean, he actually had to think about that for a second! Just! Fuck, what is his deal!?” “It might be too early to say, but by the way you're description of the conversation you two shared seemed like you are his habit.” “Excuse him, what?” You sat up slightly and gazed down at her hidden face.

“A habit. He must have been bored with just dealing with the Doctor over and over again, so he turned his attention over to someone else he can pester at while he plans for some other world domination or some other evil-doers do these days. Ah, there we go.” The annoying sounds of alarm was immediately off and left you two with blessed silence. She sat out from the table and stood up. “Okay, I can see that. But why the fucking Hell is it me he’s pestering?” You grounded as you rubbed your face with full hands in exasperation. “Couldn't he just…..go and find…..” You didn't want to finnish that sentence. You now know what the evil Time Lord is cable of, and wishing to hand him off to some other person next to you seemed like committing an unknown crime you didn’t know you had a part of.

Romana laid her small hand on your left shoulder and gave you a sad smile. “I really wish I can answer that for you, but I can’t. The Doctor would have the better reply to that little tidbit.”

You shake your head no. Yes, you did told him that you met his best enemy. That he actually talked to you, and dropped you off where the Earth Time Vault was. But you never gave him the full details; you never felt comfortable sharing how much this new figure affected you in your life now. Shivering in the non-chilly air, you pull your sweater closer around your form. “Not now. But… maybe someday.” Romana nodded and with that, you two went back to the computer screens to find the Doctor in question running away from a monster made out of noodles.

That was a fun adventure.

  
While Romana really did helped you by being someone to talk too, you still felt uneasy and terrified. But who could blame you when you just met your future enemy? You felt justified to at least blow off some steam as you whack away the terror noodle monster that day. Perhaps the huge thing that never left your mind was the kiss you gained from the Master. That is the one thing you never told Romana at all. 

You wanted to tell the Doctor, but…. It made you feel vulnerable. And you hated it.

  
Now after that little excursion, you three were in the console room, the Doctor talking away as he sat in his chair, Romana fiddling at the panel, and you sitting down to clean up the sauce (or in this case, blood) off of K-9. “To think that all happen, all those poor souls on that ship, all happen because of a small classic swap of a food ingredient and a scientific goop .” He said as he fiddled with yo-yo lazaly in the air. No one said anything for a good while. “Maybe I should take up cooking. It is a bit like chemistry.” He declared. “I don’t think so…. Well….. Maybe. I guess.” You chimed in, rubbing the robot dogs head. “Well, I’m not planning on taking up anything other than a vacation. What say you (Y/N), Doctor? I think we are in need for one.”

A smile popped on the Time Lords face as he jumped up from his chair to the control panel in glee. “Splendid idea Romana! I know of a planet that is filled with nothing but beaches with fish galore. Or perhaps a time on planet X-10 where…” He paused in remembrance and almost blush. “Ahem, well, that might be a bit too… provocative. (Y/N)! What do you want to do?” He asked you.

You were taken back, stopping your cleaning chore (much to K-9s dismay). Thinking back, you wondered what you’ve always wanted to do in your life before stepping on board in the TARDIS. And remembering too much of your retail work life. Going further back in your mind and into your high school, you remember a particular book that sparked an interest in you.

“There is someone I’ve always wanted to meet…”

In the city of London, up in the royal palace, there was a ball was being held. It was already going underway, but a few late arrivals just showed up to the gates. A stray dog was seen sniffing near the door to the back of the palace where the smell of food was coming from. A loud man opened the door and tossed out a big bone that had some bits of good meat with some broth on it. The large dog eagerly snached the bone and ran off to the road.

Further from the road that lead to the mansion, a blue box slowly appeared with a bright light glowing. The sound uttered from it died down and a gente thump came as if it sounded like it landed. The dog crooked its head and slowly crept close to it. A door opened and a tall man with a very long, long scarf with many colors it can't see and a hat shoved on top of his curly hair walked out. “1815! The Regency time. Marvelous books written in this time, Napoleon failed to conquer the world, and horrible plumbing were still left desired.” 

Romana followed through beside him and looked about herself. She wore a very beautiful evening pink gown. Pulling the collar of the sash she brought out closer to her bare neck, she looked around and spotted the confused dog. “Oh, hello there. Were we in your way?” She asked, kneeling down to it. You walked out with your own evening gown, in a cream color and darken laces about. You were fidgeting with the gloves and straighten any stray hair out of your styled hair and fixing the pearl necklace.

“Does this look okay? Do I have anything crooked or wonked out?” “You’re fine (Y/n).” Said the Doctor, smiling at you. “More than fine, you look very beautiful. I wished you would have told me that you are a fan of Jane's work. I would have brought you here earlier.” You smiled back as you calmed down. 

“I wish that I did. Her books really gave me a new meaning of being myself.” You said. “Back in high school, Jane Austins books were one of the few that really got me into reading. My english teacher was pleasantly surprised and suggested some other stuff for me.” You paused as you looked up at the night sky. “I really liked having her as my teacher. She was like a second grandmother to me.” The tall Doctor wrapped an arm around your shoulders for a side hug. 

“Well then, we best get a move on if we are to meet her soon.” You didn’t let him say it twice as you dashed around to the front of the palace with Romana and the Doctor in tow. The guards standing at the entriced gave you a side eye stare as you almost speed walked up the steps with your colored cheeks even more red from the short jogging, but you didn’t care. They gave an even more perplexed look when they say the Doctor coming up behind Romana. “Ah hello! Lovely evening, isn’t it gentlemen?” Hs asked as he tipped his hat to them.

They said nothing. Just stared at him and standing still. Romana grabbed him by the arm and dragged him faster after you. “I have to admit, I've never seen her like this. Except for the time were we all saw that Star movie when it came out.” She said as they slowly caught up to you. You hovered nevervusly near the door, going over your outfit again and again. The Doctor continue to grin as he replied “It is a nice change for once. I’m really happy that she is smiling for real.” 

Now all together, you three stroll into the home of royalty and you couldn't help but be amazed at the people around you. Neither films or the series almost prepared you for the gowns the women wore, the dandies engaging a conversation about politics or the new Darwin theory, and the decor that was lit up by long candles on the walls.The smile on your face only grew, making the two aliens smile gently at your reaction.

“Oh my…. God…. this is…. I can’t believe that ...” “Are you alright? You seemed to look flushed. Are you are in need of a doctor?” said a voice to your right. Turned around, you were staring at a very handsome dandy who almost look like a love child of Tom Hiddolson and Keanu Reeves. Dark hair, tall, and has an air of pleasantness about him.

Needles to say: your cheeks got a bit more red. 

“Oh, no thank you. I’m just so… speechless. This is my first time in a ball.” You said, hoping that you were smiling nicely and not very dopelishly and failing at the latter. He smiled back at you. “Really? How marvels! Allow me to introduce myself.” He bowed to you. “I am Charlie Anderson. And whom am I had the pleasure of speaking?” Just before you answer, Doctor interrupted. “Ah! I would be Lord Doctor. This is Lady Romana, and here is Lady (Y/n).” Charlie, never batting an eye, gave him and Romana the same greeting before turning back to you.

“Forgive me, I haven’t heard of you before. Are you new here?” “I’m from A-” “Austria. Just recently arrived last week.” Interrupted the Time Lady as she wrapped an arm around your waist. ‘What the fuck?’ you looked at her with a questioning look, but the dandy took no notice. “Splendid! Perhaps I can introduce you around to the others? We can share stories of our travels.” “Accully, we’ve heard that Jane Austin would be here. Have you seen her around?” Asked the tall Doctor, taking off his hat from his curly hair and placing it on top of an unlit candle on the wall. 

Charlie looked a bit perplexed and said “I’m terribly sorry, but she was just here last month.” Your whole body deflated a bit while Romana (not so gently) elbowed the Doctor for his mistiming. “Is everything alright my lady?” He asked. You gave him a small smile. “Yes, it’s just that I am a huge fan of hers and I just really wanted to meet her.” He nodded in somewhat understanding way while questioning why you compare yourself to a cooling fan. “I’m sorry (Y/n). Do you want me to retry again now?” Asked the Time Lord. You shook your head no and smiled at him. “It’s okay. We have a tim-” You stopped yourself in time as you remembered who else was listing. The Doctor still understood what you meant. 

“Well, is there anyway I can make your night better? Perhaps some food to fill the soul as one man would put it.” Asked the dandy, just as some music from a ballroom started up. You perk up at the tunes, which did not go unnoticed by him. “Or may I be of service of inviting you for a dance?” Your smile grew wider as your heart flutter. His face in return, looked pleased and cheerful as he offered his left arm to you.

You took his arm and waved the Doctor and Romana as you walked off. While you may not have met your idol, you still get to do something else that you always wanted to do. As you two slowly walked into the ballroom, you then remembered something else. “Oh shit…” Charlie turned to you in a puzzled manner. “I beg your pardon?” “I just remembered, I don’t know how to dance like this. I mean, I’ve only seen it, but never really got to actually do it.” His hand gently wrapped around yours, making you to look up at him. He grinned softly as his green eyes looked into your (e/c). “I’ll help. We’ll take it slow and watch the other women as they go.”

As you two walked in, you couldn’t help but let out a small gasped. The ballroom was huge, there were enough candles to light up every connor of the room, very nicely painted and the decor was just as you envisioned this time period. There were food tables nearby with many delightful edibles with, of course, a pineapple as a centerpiece. The stage where the musicians sat was big enough to fit them all in and small enough to not be in the dancers.

The other dancers got in line, the musicians argued about what music to play, the other party goers still mingled near the walls and some were just picking at the food. Charlie gilded you into the line, you with the women, and he with the men. His grin never changed, neither did yours. Normally, whenever a man treated you like this, always ended up having him to call himself a ‘nice guy’ and expected you to returned his ‘kindness’. Thus, having to learn to be aware of anyone who called himself a ‘gentleman’.

But with Charlie, well, he was very different. Perhaps it was how the normacy here. To be expected to be a gentleman. Or it was how much he resembled Mr.Darcy and acted like Mr.Bingley. It couldn’t be love at first sight, right?

The music started, and you only just managed to not freak out at their choice of piece to play. It was the same at the show, and you knew (or at least part of it) the steps. Everybody moved at the same time and you followed along. Sure enough, you had no idea what you were doing. You almost bumped into the lady on your right, almost tripping the one on your left, just being a general menace to everyone. You look at your partner in an apologetic way, but he only just smiled wider as his eyes gleamed.

The Doctor stood near the doorway with Romana, watching you two slowly dancing. “She looks very happy.” She said. He nodded, signing in content. “I think that this was her dream for a long time. To dance with a handsome fellow, all dressed like this, surrounded by equal pleasant people.” He looked at the food. “And eating almost expire fruits.” Romama scrunched up her nose at the centerpiece, just as an old man walked up to them and bowed. “Good evening. It is always a pleasure to see new faces here.”

They grinned back at him, with Romana making a curtsy and the Doctor extending his hand. The man looked surprised by him, but slowly shook it. “Good evening to you too! We’re just admiring the dancers” ''Ah.” The man nodded as he looked out to them. Everyone was all getting the steps right, their calm faces stared back at their partners, and then (Y/n) nearly misstepped on a note. Charlie never looked angry or disappointed. He took his time and pointed out where to move next. 

“Well,” Begin the man as he watched the two of you with uncertainty. “I’m sure you are here for the Prince speech.” That got both their attention. “Prince? Prince Regent?” “Well, yes. Our future king. About those french dogs?” “AH! Yes!” the Doctors voice boomed out, startling a few patrons. “Him. What about the French?”

“Well, there are some rumors that they are planning to make a massive army that could take out all of Great Britain. Now, I’m no man of the sword, but I will say that I would rather die by my own hand rather then let them storm in.” “So death by the bullet then, eh? Not the best way to go. A teacher of mine once shot himself one day after a bad day of horrid pupils, and it left him a splitting headache. It may or may not be partly my fault, but who's to say that?” His wide grin was back, startling the man to excuse himself, bowed, and left. 

The blond hair alien turned to him with a puzzled look. “But, didn’t the war ended?” The Doctor brows narrowed down and his smile gone as he looked for a way to find Regent. “Yes.” “And… Napoleon Dynamite is locked up, correct?” “Yes.” He said again, not bothering to correct her. “So… what do you think-” “I don’t know, but I’m going to find out.” He walked off to find the prince, making the Time Lady hick up her dress a bit and hurried after him.

The music ended on it’s last notes, the dancers bowed, and Charlie walked you over to the dining table. You almost regretted letting go of his hand; wanting to just hold onto him a bit longer. “Do forgive me for saying so, but that was really a hilarious dance I’ve ever had.” You beamed at him. “Well, if you can keep up with me on my bad day, then you must love me on my good day.” He laughed and nearly looked flustered, making you to do a mental fist-pump. You two started to busy yourself with some food and go eat in another room. 

There, you talked for a long time. He asked of your travels and you could only description of a few that wouldn’t not make you sound insane, making you clutter in thought to what you can tell him. There had been a few times where some other patrons that had wanted to take part in the conversations, but then left when he made it clear in a nice and very British way that he only wanted to talk to you. 

Charlie replied to your questions about him. He is the eldest of 3 boys and 2 girls, his father was part of the American Resolution (you had to remember to thank Romana for shutting you up) and now he was in charge of a farming company that also served as a dairy business. “Really? So,” you picked up a slice of cheese and held it up to him. “This is yours?” He nodded, looking a bit uneasy. You smiled and ate it. “I really like it. It still has that milky flavor and yet...a bit of nutty taste to it.” He stared at you with a surprised look. “You… do not think my line of work is… too folk?” Your face contorted in confusion and the word ‘what?’

“No, I really think its really cool that you get to make cheese all day. You get to be invited to the best parties with your pride and joy, not to mention, you get to experiment with them.” To prove you point, you show him a new recipe. Picking up a slice of bread, you grabbed the cut up apple, a slice of meat, and his cheese on it and ate it almost sloppy due to the awkward size of it. ‘Shit shit shit shit shit shit! When do I fucking learn?!’ you looked up at him with a hand over your face and was about to say sorry when he laid a hand on your other hand on the table gently.

“I… I am very humbled by your opinion Lady (Y/n).” He whispered in a pleasant voice. “Please,” You mumbled before finishing your bite and continue with smile. “Call me (Y/n).” Charlie smile came back, but this one was different. He suddenly looked less tense and more relaxed. You moved your hand that he was laying on and held it on the table.

Both of you said nothing for a while, just staring into each others eyes. You heart again beat more jolly, your stomach almost filled with butterflies and your cheeks bloomed with red. You wanted to kiss him right then and there if it weren't for a servant that walked up to him and whispered into his ear. 

Based on what the other man said, it must be something worth looking into because Charlie looked disappointed and a bit cross. He turned to you and said pardon me and left. Not before kissing your hand.

You stared at his disappearing figure as he walked out the door, almost signing out loud. Turning back to your plat of food, you replay the whole conversation in your head. From the moment Charlie laid his hand on your gloved one, back to him staring at you with delight. ‘Oh my god,’ You think as you picked up another slice of dairy and stare at it. ‘I think I am in love.’ 

“Enjoying our night, little (Y/n)?”

You turned sharply at the voice behind you.

The Master smiled down at you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master is has now enter the scene, a new plot has emerge, and now Reader has to escape to look for the Doctor and Romana

You stood there stiffly in front of the evil Time Lord. The Master, in his own dandy outfit (all dark no less), his black goatee still trimmed nice and sharp, and his ice, blue eyes ever piercing down into yours, and his sharp smile was plastered on. The surprise emotion left and got replaced with fear and anger. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” You muttered at him with much venom. You gloved hands clenched, your bare shoulders tense, everything about your stance was all ready for an attack. The Time Lord didn’t looked at all frighten nor ready for his own attack. He stood as cool and a cucumber with his hands behind his back. “I was invited. Prince Regent letter stated that I must be here.” “You know what I mean.” You growled, almost scaring a man walking by. The Master smile just grew as he stood a bit closer to you. You backed up and reached for something that could be used as a weapon.

“Ah ah ah, my little (Y/n). We don’t want to make a scene now, do we?” He whispered, tilting his head to the right. You looked and saw a group of well-to-do men and women staring at you oddly and it only occur to you just exactly how odd you’ve been acting in front of everyone. The only reason why you didn’t noticed in the first place is because of Charlie. Standing up straighter, you glared at him in a somewhat calm(ish) look. “What do you want?” 

“Why, to see you again, my dear. It has been a while since, almost two months.” “From the 20’s?” You asked, looking around the room for the Doctor. “Hmm? Oh no. That was ages ago. Is this your second encounter with me?” Turning back at him, you thought about lying again to him. But once more, that little voice advised you to be careful. So you gave a stiff nod yes. “Ah, so you’re still not yet ready for the future at hand now. How delightful.” He chuckled as he looked about. Ignoring the ominous quote, you looked down at your plate and calculating if you made an ‘accident’ with spilt food-

“So who were you talked to? It looks like you were very attached to him” Your look at him sharply as you snap at him “None of your fucking buessness, you bitch.” He only just laughed as he looked back at you with dark glee once more. “Such temper for this one, hmm? Just exactly how close are you with him?” “Why do you care?” With adrenaline pumping into your veins, your mind was racing fast. Fuck, where is the Doc? Where’s Romana?! Why did this have to happen now?!’ 

“I care because you care. And no, before you dismiss his importance, I will let you know that I’ve watched you and your two friends this whole time. You’ve only just met him, and yet, I can see that you have fallen for him.” He walked to where Charlie used to stand and started to eat from your previous partner. “It’s really adorable, if it wasn’t so ludicrous.” Your hand was near the plate, still thinking up anything to get away from him. But you once again reminded you where and when you are. You had to carefully think about this without making you look like a loony to everyone and not have him start killing off the guests.

“Just what is your plan here anyway?” You asked in what you hoped was in a calm manner. The Master eyes pierced into your (e/c) with a knowing look of avoiding his pestering questioning of Charlie. His lips turned into a smirk, his cold eyes bursting like a blizzard. You truly tried not to shiver underneath his gaze, but you were only human. “Don’t worry, my dear (Y/n). You’ll soon see.” Noises of instruments tuning up came in from the ballroom once more, making many party-goers excited once more. 

“Perfectly timed. Why don’t we continue this talk as we-”

“Nope.”

You turned and speed walk away from him. You tried to use the advantage of the many people around you as a blockage to him, just in case if he was following you. “Excuse me!” Said an old woman with a green dress with feathers in her hair as decorations as you bumped next to her. “Pardon me ma’am. I was just wondering where the bathroom is?” Another thing you learned from your dates: That the bathrooms = safehouse. Once there, you can text to Doc or Remona there, or at least gather your thoughts.

She huffed and tilted her nose upwards as she walked off. Your gaze followed behind you to see the Master is indeed following you at a snail's pace. ‘Shit, fuck SHIT! Come on (Y/n) think!’ You thought looking around for anything to help in your aid. ‘I could pretend to faint-no, he would sweep in and take control. Or maybe-’ 

“MY DRESS!” 

You turned around to see the same woman who dismissed you has some red sauce all over her front. “YOU STUPID MAN! THIS WAS MY BEST GOWN AND YOU RUINED IT!” She yelled at a servant who was cowering away from her wrath while using his tray as a shield. 

‘Bingo.’

“Here, here, maybe I can be of assistance?” You offered, rushing in. A crowd was forming around the lady, mostly out of curiosity than any offer to help. “I know the best way to get rid of sauces, but I will need to bring into the loo real quick.” The woman looked at you and looked as if she was about to say no when she saw the crowd. Hearing the mutters they were not hiding well, she sniffed and raised her front dress as to not make any more mess. “Which way is it?” You asked the man who may or may not be responsible. He nervously gave you instructions, which you then said thank you and was about to be off when you then asked “Would you also please bring me half of lemon?” 

He (and the Lady) looked at you oddly, but complied. As you two made your way to the upstairs, you glance back to see if your escape plan was working.

The Time Lord was nowhere to be seen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“I am both amused and disturbed at how humans care about their outward appearances.” Said the blond hair alien as she lifted up a corset in the air. “We don’t have time to criticism fashion at the moment Romana. And I highly doubt that the prince would keep his plans for an army in his wife's underwear drawer.”

Both The Doctor and Romana have been through Prince Regent room to see if there is anything that held anything about a ‘new french army’ the man had claim. They went through a room where the Prince conduct laws, passed sentences, and eat. So far, they found nothing as of yet. The Doctor sat at the writing desk, looking down at the letters while nibbling at the end of the tassels of his scarff.

“Did we just perhaps misheard what he said?” Suggested Romana as she sat on the bed. He shook his no, still lost in thought. “Maybe some of the other visitors might have some information about this supposed army.” She continued. He still looked lost in his own thinking. She sighed and leaned back on the bed. “I just hope that (Y/n) is having a better night then we are.” 

“The night might turn for the worst. The curls on my hair is getting rather tighter by the minute, so unless there is an oncoming storm close by, or there is something afoot going on.” He stood up and walked over to the door with his traveling friend behind him. The Doctor opens the door and was standing in front of Prince Regent.

They both stared for a second before the Doctor beamed at him as he said “Prince Regent! George! How marvelis to finally meet you!” He reached out and shake his hand, making the obease man more confused. “I’ve heard many things about you. All good things of course.” The ruler of Britain only stuttered before he could manage to talk. “Who are you?! Why are you here?! I should have my guards here and-”

“Oh you look very handsome in blue. I’ve always thought that royalty should always be worn in red, but you wear that color so well.” Interrupted Romana, peeping around the Doctor. The prince stuttered once more before asking “Do you?” “Why yes.” She continued as she walked around to face him. “I was just telling Lord Doctor,” She pointed to him. “That a few people can pull off colors; you can really tell if a man by what they wear.”

“I...thank you.” Prince Regent stood up straighter and straighten his coat. “And whom do I owe the pleasure of speaking to, young lady?” 

The Doctor wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he said “Lady Romana. Just visiting here, all the way from Austria. Say, we’ve been talking to some of the other guests about the new french army. I have to admit, I am a little behind on the world troubles. Perhaps we can talk about it with over a glass of wine?”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“Oh wow, they really used a lot of sugar on this.” You muttered as you placed the napkin down to rub half a lemon on the end of the skirt. 

The woman who had the unfortunate accident has been sitting on a chair next to a pot built on the wall, all quite like. She didn’t share her name or gave you thanks. It kinda annoyed you a bit. True, she did helped you from being caught by the Master, so you didn’t complain too much. Just treat her like the customers you had to deal back in retail. 

She had been silent during the whole process, offering very little help and looking a bit teary eyed. You just glanced up at her, and just to help cancel the silence that was beginning to annoy you, you decided to talk to her.

“So… some party, huh?” You asked.

No response.

“Yeah, the food is great. I’m particularly fond of the cheese. I actually met the gu-man, who is responsible for them.”

She crossed her gloved arms.

‘This little bitch…’

“Okay, sorry if I am offending you in some way, but what is your problem? Is it the dress? I can’t promise you that the stain will be really gone, but it won't be that bad-”

“It’s not of your concern. My ‘problem’ is my own, and you can hardly do anything to help me.” You looked down at the work you did so far and looked back up at her. Her side-glance was on you until she continue. “Other than this. Please go on.”

Thankfully for your sanity, a knock came from the door. You answered it, and Charlie was standing in front of you. “Oh it is you! I was a bit puzzled when a servant came down for that lemon and again for this soap. He described you and I just had to come see if there was anything I could be of assistance.”

Your face broke out with a smile as a sigh escaped out. “Thank you so much Charlie, and no, I think I got everything here.” “Ah.” He said, handing you the bar with a bit of hesitation. “Well, in that case, I hope to see you downstairs?” “Yes-WAIT!” You shouted, making him and the woman jump. Images of Charlie in the same room with the Master flashed into your mind, making you second guess everything now.

“Why don’t you guard the door? Just in case if there was a man who was a bit… unwell comes through here?” His smile broke out again and he nodded. Giving him your thanks, you closed the door and returned to your earlier task. Dumping some water into a basin, you carefully place it on the ground in front of the noble lady and start dipping the stained section into the water.

The air was silenced returned with a vengeance, but you felt something different about it. “Who is he?” She asked. “Charlie Anderson. He’s the one who brought in the cheese. He is also the head of a farming company.”

“And… you two know each other well?” There was something about her tone, much more softer.

“Well… no, we just met.”

“But...ahem, but you like him?”

“Well…” You stopped for a second and replayed everything again, just to be clear about your choice. “Yes, I think I do. And the weir-odd thing is: I’ve never acted like this to anyone before.” Your cheeks turned pink as you got back to work. “I’ve da-courted a lot of men who were not who they say they were or didn’t really worked out. But with him. It’s different. I mean… I really don’t know how to describe it. It’s like your heart getting all warmed up and your brain all jumbled up with words or something.”

She was again, quite. You were questioning about your choice of words when she spoke out “It’s my husband.” “Oh.” 

‘Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh noooooo…..’ 

“We have been married for...oh, 38 years. I met him in a ball like this. I was everything a man wanted for a wife. Accomplished, well-spoken, played 3 instruments and can speak Latin. But… he has a mistress.”

You stopped immediately as you looked up at her. Her eyes were all teary while her hands picked at her gloves. “He said that he loved me, that she is just…” She stopped talking for a bit. Then, looking down at her hands, at her wedding band. Silence fell again, almost muffling out the passersby outside the bathroom and a few of Charlie voice as he replied to them. Finally, she says, “I don’t know what I did wrong.”

“Okay, no. That is bullshit.”

She got looked at you in a jolt.

“I mean, your husband. What he is doing, it is NOT your fault. He decided to betray your trust, your devotion, your love for someone else. Whatever he calls her, she is still his mistress. And he is the soul reason of your unhappiness, not yourself.” She shook her head no and was about to speak back, but you didn’t let her. “No, listen. I’ve had been cheated before. And if it’s one thing I know about cheaters, is it that they always try to make it justified. They will not only lie to you, but to themselves too.”

“But… he said that I am growing too old for him.”

You got up and pulled her to a mirror. “I’m not going to lie. Yes, you are growing old. But I think you are still beautiful. Your like, what, 40?” “51.” “Damn! You are still young! Look at yourself!” She did so, startled at your behaver and blushing at your complement. “You are still accomplished. You are still young. And better yet, you are still a Lady. You are the one who makes yourself, not him. And if he said so, or anyone else, who the hell cares?!” You turned her to face you. “You can just smile back at him and deny what you had given him before: your love. Because he does not deserve any of it. You deserve better.” She only started at you for a second before hugging you tightly and cried. You silently and gently hugged her back as silence fell again.

  
It took almost a good 10 minutes to clear the water works and get the dress cleaned as best as possible before you both walked out. Charlie, as true to your suggestion, stood by the door. He smiled at you and her as he bowed. “I trust everything is alright?” He asked. “Yes, thank you very much Mr. Anderson.” You tried not to laugh at the unintentional pop culture reference. 

“And I’m so sorry, I haven’t introduced myself to you, young lady.” “Oh! Yeah, I’m Lady (Y/n) (Y/l). From Austria.” You curtsy to her. “I am Lady Margaret.” She reaches for your hand and gently patted it. “I am terribly sorry for my behavior earlier. I wish I could make it up to you for your generous help.” “Lady Margaret, it is no trouble at all. But,” You remembered the whole reason why you were up here in the first place. “You might want to leave the ball.” She was taken back. “What? Why in the world-” 

“Just trust me, something bad might happen tonight and I don’t want you to be a part of it. Just… please just trust me.” She stared at you, her mind thinking about it until she slowly nodded. “Very well.” And with that, she turned and walked away. 

“What do you mean (Y/n)? What could possibly happen tonight?” You grabbed his hand and rushed off to anywhere where the Doctor and Romana might be. “I don’t know, but there is someone here that I know who is nothing but trouble. And I need the Doc for this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And that is how I envisioned her new book would be written. I made it clear that she has my permission to use my image into her stories.”

Both the alien nodded politely to what seemed like 28 minutes of Prince Regent fanfiction… of himself while they talked using their Time Lords telepathy to each other.

 _'Oh by Rassilon beard, are ALL humans this self-obsessed?'_ Romana linked to the Doctor, who was sitting crossed leg and smiling. _'Well… no, not really.'_ He sounded quite bored as the same as his friend. _'Though, there are far too many for my liking. Really turns the conversation sour.'_ There was a beat pause while Regent continues to a second story about another young king whose was about to go up against a mighty army by himself.

  
' _So, there is a spy from France that somehow became known here and an urgent message from a lost soldier who was stranded there. I might not know my Earth history that well, but I know an influencer of a time traveler when I see one.'_ He continued. Romana shifted in her uncomfortable chair. _'Yes, but who?'_

Then (Y/n) rushed in with her tall, newly made friend behind her. Seeing the prince, Charlie stumbled back with wide eyes. “Ummm…” “Doc! Hi! I have to talk to you.” The two Time Lord/Lady stood up, with relief for a distraction, with the prince's attention to you. “Oh! Sorry to interrupt, but I need to have a word with them.” “Oh, no trouble. I was just talking about my own tale of a story. And you are?” “I am Lady (Y/n), and this is Charlie Anderson.” You curtsy with haste while the man beside you hurriedly bowed to him. “It’s an honor to meet you, your majesty.” He said in a hushed voice.

‘Wait, hold up, what?’ You thought, looking at the obease man. “Hello again Charlie! So happy to see you two got along downstairs.” said the Doctor as he walked across the room and patted him on the shoulder. Regent looked at him as if he was trying to remember something. “AH! Yes, the elder of the Anderson family farming company!” He said. Charlie looked even more pale and shocked. “I am quite fond of your cheese. Perhaps I could have a talk with you while they are catching up with each other.”

Your friend looked at you in surprise, making you nod yes to him, and he in turn walked fully inside the room. Romana walked you with the two of you now and closed the door behind you. The Doctor turned around and walked down the hallway.

“Alright, now we can get down to business. We need to find out about this ‘spy’,” “Doc-,” You injected to no avail. “Then we need to figure out what their plans are.” “Doc-,” “And we also have to find out if they are getting help.” Said Romana, taking off her decorative hair piece and putting it on a statue. “Right. We can’t have any more slip up into this time period-.” “Doctor!” “There's no need to shout. Yes?” You grounded before answering as they turned to you. “The Master is here.” They both froze in place, staring at you. Romana face read of fear and worry. However the worry looked like it was directed at you then anything else. The Doctor however, looked annoyed.

“Oh, of course it is.” He muttered while giving out a great big sigh. “I shouldn't have seen this a mile away.” He walked back towards the room in a hurry. “Did he say anything that could be of use (Y/n)?” “N-no. Nothing that told me what he was planning. Although he said he was watching us when we first enter here.” “So we must act fast. Romana, you go back to the TARDIS, (Y/n) you with me.” 

“MURDER!!!”

The three of you stopped at the shrill of the scream. “THERE’S BEEN A MURDER IN THE CATSLE!!” “ Or we could go see what just happened.” He suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMMMMMMmmmmmmm hi again! And thank you for the time to reading this. So sorry if this is a bit slower then normal, but I am still slowly getting used to writing like this. Also I'm just making it up as I go along and fixing it later as I continue. If I made any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> Thank you again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party turned sour. The Prince became angry and the Doctor meets the Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay 3 things.
> 
> 1.) I cannot be the first one to make an Anthony!Master x Reader. I was looking for more and based on the timestamps on the side, I am. Holy crap, I am think I started a thing...
> 
> 2.) I jumped into this rabbit hole with no plane and no idea how to write a Reader fic. So I made myself a set of rules and some notes in hopes to make these stories better. Is this story even good?
> 
> Now just to apply this into my life...
> 
> 3.) This was a rushed job, so sorry for the mistakes and any historical misstep. Also posting this at 3:43 am.

The three of you pushed back against the crowd of people as you tried to enter the room where the scream was heard. The hallways were filled with load voices and hushed whisperes filled with words like ‘Murder’ and ‘Who did it?!’ and ‘Oh my, I must see the body!’

The Doctor managed to get through, pulling you and Romana behind him with slightly bruised arms. You looked into the circle and froze on the spot.

A man in a British uniform lay on the floor with his face looking up at his now lost killer, blood slowly oozing out of a wound from his chest. It created a semi-circle of blood around him, further disturbing the guests. 

Charlie gently wrapped an arm around you that calms you down from shaking, which you then realized too late. Reaching for his hand, you squeezed it tightly as Prince Regent stormed in. He stopped immediately in front of the crowd, looking down at the body. You couldn’t see his face when he suddenly yelled “WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!” All the guests turned to him in startelement. “IF ANYONE KNOWS WHO KILLED CAPTAIN WALKER, REVEAL YOURSELF TO ME OR ELSE FACE MY WRATH!”

Silence broke out; no one dared to make a move or even a shuffle out of someone's space as Regent looked about him. “I highly dought that the murder would reveal themselfs like that your magasty.” Said the Doctor in a calm and saddened voice. “I would agree. This is the work of the treacherous spy.” Said a familiar voice. Everyone turned to the man in black hidden behind a crowd in the room. He walked out, and you gripped Charlie's hand, making him whisper ouch.

The Doctor looked at the Master in disdain and anger. Romana bright eyes widen with the realization of whom the speaker was. “But you were sure that we have him! Did he manage to escape?!” Continued the prince, walking around the dead body. At this point, the guards came in and tried to get everyone out. The guests, almost with relief and disappointment, were slowly trickling out of the room. Charlie was trying to walk out with them while bringing you with him, but you went to stay with two Time Lords. You didn’t let go of his hand though.

“No, he hung himself after I tried to interrogate him. He unfortunately didn’t reveal any whereabouts of his secret army hidden.” The Master replied in a regretful tone. “And I suppose that the ‘spy’ also didn’t happen to mention that he was also not working alone wasn’t he?” The Doctor said, still staring daggers at his best enemy. The Time Lord just stared back when a guard walked up to the prince. “Your majesty, the guests are starting to leave.” 

“Don’t let them leave. One of them might be the killer, your highness.” The Master turned to the guard and gave him orders. “Hold on, just who do you think you are?” Romana demanded, standing next to the Doctor. You only stood behind them silently, occasionally looking back at the poor man who lay dead on the floor. Charlie kept glancing at Regent, but he didn’t want to leave without you. Both of your hands clasp together, almost tight enough to hurt.

“This is Lieutenant Mactep. A ventren from the war. He fought against Napoleon Bonaparte in his home land, Russia.” The Master nodded his head in greeting. His eyes swept from the Doctor to Romana and finally connected to yours and smiled. Something cold slithered down your spine as you stared back.

“We have met before Prince Regent, and believe me, he is no Lieutenant.” The Doctor muttered. The Prince turned to him. “What on Earth do you mean?” “He isn’t Mactep. He is a criminal called the Master.” Said Romana. The Doctor gently laid a hand on her shoulder as he sighed silently. “Him? A criminal? Doctor, I must insist on controlling her. If a woman like her goes off in the streets, there is no telling what she might do against the citizens.” 

“Now wait just a-” “I’m sorry Prince Regent, but she is right.” The Doctor interrupted her just before Romana was about to tell him off. Her face was red as she stared hard at the Master. He just stood by and watched with a hint of a smile. 

“You highness, what would you have us do?” The guard asked as he walked back in. “Separate the guests into groups, the men away from the women. There might be working in pairs.” The Master commanded. “Quit right. Now you,” The prince turned to you four and huffed. “I expected you to handle your woman before she embarrasses you more Doctor.” And with that, he walked off followed by his guard, except for two men who stood at attention.

“Well now, isn’t this a lovely turn of events?” The Master chuckled as he walked over closer to your group. “Master. I thought I smelled something rotten.” The Doctor replied as he stood in front of him. He was very tall, so the Master had to look up at him, though his smile never left. “Ah, I’ve missed this regeneration. All comical and whimsical acts, but in the end, it is all for nought.” Said the renegade as he clasps his hands behind his back. “Just what on Earth are you planning here then? Rewriting history? Why?” Romana retorted.

You cursed yourself for not paying enough attention to History class as you mentally think of any events that have happened on this day. But all that came up was Jane Austin facts and a bit of Napoleon Bonapart. “I don’t think we have met yet, have we Romana? It is a pleasure to finally meet you at last.” He said in a mocking tone. The Time Lady stood up straighter as she glared daggers at him. “No, we haven’t. I would have remembered meeting a low-life impersonation of a rat.”

He just laughed at her insult. “You truly have a talent to pick your pets, Doctor.” “Now see here, whoever you are!” Charlie commanded as he let go of your hand and stepped forward in front of you and Romana. 

“You have no right nor reason to insult Lady Romana and (Y/n). Give up on your… intentions here and be gone!” You gripped his hand back to shut him up, but the Master has already turned his attention on him. “And you must be (Y/n) newest friend. I’ve heard of you from some of the guests. You run a farming company, correct?” He hadn't waited for an answer as he continued. “I have heard how hard it is to keep it running, with the death of your father and the poor products. This ball must have been very beneficial for you. How unforchunate if the aftermath of this night would affect your images as a Lord.”

The threat made him stiff. You felt him shutter just a bit, but it was all it took for you to snarl at the renegade. “Wow, look at you go. Threatening a farmer, killing off people as if it was the best thing you’ve done yet. Man it's really no wonder you're the deadweight of a party bitch.” Charlie took a sharp gasp, from you standing up or calling the Master a bitch? You didn’t care at that moment. The Doctor stepped in front of the Master again to block you from view as he continued “Now, what is it you really up too? Bringing Britain down? Or perhaps using some other motives to conquer the world again?” 

‘Wait, again?!’ You thought. The Master leaned in close to the Doctor and smirked “I’d never kiss and tell Doctor. Besides,” He snapped his fingers and the guard stood to his attention. “I do hate to spoil the big event.” He turned to the men sharply and commanded “Guard the body, and make sure these four don’t leave this room. If they try too,” He gazed at you and company and locked on Charlie. “Kill that man for interfering with the evedice.”

Romana stepped forward to strike him when the Doctor caught her. _‘Wait until he is gone. Then we’ll make our move._ ’ The Doctor linked with her and she calmed down. The Master looked at him. “A wise decision Doctor.” He then turned to you and smiled again. 

‘ _ **I will see you again, my little (Y/n).**_ ’

You nearly collapsed onto the ground when he used his telepathy onto you. Charlie caught you as Romana and Doctor rushed to you. “Are you alright?” He asked, though you barely heard over the thumping migraine. You nodded as you clutched to his arm in support as you stood up. “What happened?” the Time Lady asked. The Doctor's face grew grim as he gently laid his hand over the side of your head. His skin felt cool, which helped with the pain in your head. “He… he just used telepathy at me.” “Telepathy? Wha- This is madding!”

You turned to Charlie and fully realised that he was now included in this dangerous night of a party. Your stomach flopped as you stared into his frightened, green eyes. The tall man almost back away from you three while fiddling with shaking hands. You were left to hold onto Doctor as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders to give you support. “Just what in Heaven's name is going on here?” He looked at each of you in question. “Who are you? Really?”

The Doctor gave the frightened lord a gentle smile as he reached into his pocket. “It is a bit much to explain right now, but me and Romana here aren't really from around here. (Y/n) is, although she is from a different time period.” He pulled out a white, paper bag and opened it with one hand. The smell of jelly-babies wafted out as he offered you one. You took a red one.

“And yes, I did say time period. We are time travelers from another planet. We like to think of ourselves as Nomads of space.” “Much better than being called ‘space hobo’.” Romana joked as he accepted a yellow candy.

“Well, yes.” Charlie muttered before speaking up. “But that man… Master. Is he like you?” the Doctor let out a sadden sigh as he nodded. “He is from the same place we came from. But he is far, far from what we do. He is dangerous and is not to be trusted at all times. We took it upon ourselves to look after dangerous blokes like him from time to time.” You huffed when you mentally pulled up monster and villains as you traded a white candy for a blue. You felt much better standing by yourself as the Time Lord passed over to the human.

“Now, I understand you are frightened and there is no shame in it. And I am sorry to have you get involved in this mess. But I promise I will make sure you are safe.” He extended his hand of the bag in offering and smiled again. “And after that, you can forget all about us.”

Your heart nearly sank at the sudden thought of never seeing him again. But you then realized that your relationship might now work, you from the future and all. Charlie looked up at you and you returned the favor. He looked deep into your (e/c) eyes, taking in your expression of fear and hidden hope of some kind. His whole figure slowly relaxed as he stood up straighter while he gave you a small smile. He turned back to the Doctor and took a blue jelly-baby. 

“I’m sorry my good man, but I cannot allow myself to forget such good company.” The Doctor smiled widen as he patted him on the shoulder. “Now lets see about the guards then eh?” He turned to the two men standing in front of the door. You turned to look at the dead man again and you couldn’t help but think ‘I’m so sorry’ and followed. 

“Hello gentlemen! How is your night coming along?”

They didn’t reply.

“Yes, the weather is rather dreadful. Just yesterday I just took one step outside for a stroll and I couldn't see into the fog and ran into a pole.” 

They still didn’t reply, and only Charlie muttered how the weather was actually rather nice.

The tall Time Lord stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and stared at the gaurd in front of him. Only for a moment, until a light blinking in his blue eyes. He walked over to the man on the left, nearly standing side by side, and lean to him.

“Oh, sorry to trouble you my friend,” the Doctor nearly whispered “there is a spider on your shoulder.”

The poor guard let out a shriek as he started to brush off his shoulders, startling the other guard. “Get ‘er off! Get ‘er off me!” His partner tried to help, but was smacked in the face hard by the scared guards arms and passed out. The other ran out in blind panic, leaving the four of you alone with the door open.

The Doctor stood there for a full second before turning around and said “I didn’t really plan that, but it did work out in our favor.”

“Right, what will you have me do Doctor?” Charlie asked, standing at attention beside you. You beamed at him and he smiled back at you. “Right now the Master will pick the ‘killer’ and throw an innocent person as a decoy. You and Romana will create a distraction from having him pick that unfortunate man or woman. Me and (Y/n) will try to convince the Prince that he is lying and figure out more of the army that I’ve been hearing about.”

“Got it Doc.” You exclaimed already by him. Charlie rushed to grab your hand and look into your (e/c) eyes. “Be careful (Y/c).” He kissed your hand again. Heart fluttering and cheeks blushing, you smiled as you leaned over to his face and kissed his cheek. “You too Charlie.”

His face blushed as Romana gently took his arm and rushed to the crowd. The Doctor and you dashed to the stairs to look for Prince Regent. “So, when will we be expecting the wedding invitation?” He joked. You rolled your eyes as you asked “And how old are you again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep making a thank you at every end of these, but I am really grateful that a lot of ya'll are reading this. I'm still a bit nervous whenever I make these and just the fact that you like it just makes me feel alright. I know it's a slow build, but as soon as I'm done with this, I will make a shorter one.
> 
> I do have another Reader story with both Anthony!Master and Missy, but I'm going to work on it and this first. Depending on my moderation.
> 
> Edit: I currently have my hands full of puppy (brand new!!!!! Names Russel) and work. I will continue this story, but right now I am trying to look after Russel


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting with the Master, the group separated to see that his plans are stopped at any means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have been waiting for the next chapter. I was busy with not only with work (I work as a cashier at Lowes ((yes it's still open)) ) but I also got a new puppy!!
> 
> His name is Russell and he is a Rottweiler. I'll edit this later when I get the pics up.
> 
> But yes, raising a puppy is very time and energy consuming.

The ballroom was filled with guests and servants while being herded by the guards. It was very loud, as many of the people had something to say about it and the buzz never died down, even when the Master showed up. Romana and Charlie appeared behind the corner and watched him look about. Every once in a while, someone would challenge his authority and he would have them escorted to the dungeon for getting in the way. Men and women soon realized just how much each of them are suspected to be the murderer and nearly quited the buzz down.

“How on Earth can we stop the process of finding the ‘culprit’ without being arrested?” Asked Charlie, standing behind Romana. The Time Lady looked about the crowd and at the Master. He stood in front of them, calm-like and still. Only talking with another red garmented solder. Reading his lips, she made out that he was close to finding not one, but two assassins tonight.

‘We could make an illusion that there is a fire. No. That would cause too much disaster.‘ She thought. Her eyes swept the floor for anything to help in their situation. “I say, there's Lady Margaret.” Said Charlie. She turned to him and then followed where he was looking. A woman in green stood in the middle of a group of women, whispering to themselves and looking over at the guards that stood in the hallway of the exit. “Who's she?” She asked. 

“A friend of (Y/n).” He answered nonchalantly, looking at the renegade. She turned to him. “A friend?” “Yes. She helped her clean some sauce some short time ago. When they came out of the loo, she thanked her for her help and (Y/n) urged her to get out the ball.” The Time Lady turned back to Margaret. Making sure the coast was clear, and to make sure Charlie wouldn’t follow, she crept over to the woman and whispered “Hello! Sorry to intrude, but I’ve heard you are a friend of (Y/n)?”

Margret turned and gave a small smile. “Yes. Is she your sister?” “She is my best friend. But that’s not the focus right now. Do you know that man over there?” She pointed to the Master. Margaret looked and nodded. “Yes.” She said, and continued. “He has been here in London for nearly half a year.” “Was it before or after the rummered spy was out?” “It was...It was after he came.” She looked thoughtful for a moment before asking Romana “Is he the one who is causing the deaths?” “Yes-wait deaths?” “There have been a few men who served in the battle against Napoleon. He was put in charge when he found one of the french spies hidden in a basement in a bakery.”

A passing guard headed towards the group, so Romana took one of the ladies' fans (and shushing her when she protested) and opened it infront of her face. The man took no notice and continued on. When Romana returned the fan, the lady looked at her with distrust. “Are you the one he is looking for?” “No. I’m not. But he isn’t to be trusted. Now I can’t explain why right now, but you have to believe me; he is not the man who he says he is.”

“I can confirm that she is telling the truth.” Said Charlie behind Romana. “Thank you.” She said before double taking him there. “Wait, why are you here?” She demanded. “I’m sorry Lady Romana, but when that guard came over, I panicked and I...Oh dear...I’m not good at this am I?” She smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder. “No, you're not. But that’s okay, this is your first time after all.” She dared a peek at the Master in case he saw her and Charlie.

“Right now he is looking for someone to blame for the death of that captain and I don’t know how much time we have left.” She rubbed her thumbnail on her bottom lips and began to think. Margret and the other ladies looked over at the crowd around them and huddled closely in front of the two. “Well, is there something we can do? Perhaps call out a fire?” “No. Too dangerous and would cause too much chaos. Plus he might use that to use an innocent victim to put blame on. We need something that can be used to make a distraction while the Doctor and (Y/n) convince Prince Regent that he is the real villain.”

Lady Margaret tapped her fan against her chin and her eyes lit up. “Perhaps I may be of assistance.” Romana looked at her puzzled and asked how, but the Lady didn’t pay any mind as she turned to the woman with grey and blond hair and asked “You say that his mistress is here as well?”

She nodded, seeing her plan. “I saw her with her brother. Down there…” She pointed to a young lady with an olive tan skin and wearing a pink dress. The man standing close to her almost looked like her. But taller and more round. Margret turned to Charlie and asked “Is this man as dangerous as she is making him out to be, young man?” The tall fair man nodded gravely. “He talked to the Doctor as if they knew each other. He then threatened to have me killed if they were to leave the room with the dead body in it.” She looked shocked, but closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she was standing up straighter and squared her shoulders.

“I’ll go and make a distraction. No, I don’t want to hear anything coming out of you Lady Romana.” She ordered when the Time Lady was about to voice her objection. “I may be old, but I have no fear for that man. The Lord is at my side and I will not have him bully into this God-fearing country and carry on with whatever he has plans.” She pushed Charlie and Romana deep into the crowd and gathered her friends to a man in the middle of his group.

“Well, now that has been settled, what do we do now?” The man asked. “Now we just have to figure out what he is planning. Well, we know what he wants to do, but how are the real questions?” She turned to look at the hallway and rubbed her chin. “If only we knew the whole castle passages or something. Maybe we might find his TARDIS.”

“I do. From my short time here with the staff.” She turned to him sharply. “Really?! Why didn’t you mention this before?” “I...I didn’t think it would be useful at that time.” He sputtered. She gripped his sleeve gently. “Charlie, with this line of work, everything is important. Even a flea detail.” She smiled at him and looked about to see if the cose was clear. The Master walked over to a group of guests that was far from them that was causing a ruckus. “Where is the nearest hidden passage?” “To the left of the clock.” “Good, now stay light on your toes.” And with that, they sneaked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and the Doctor slowed to a speed walk (Well, he speed walked, you jogged beside him), still looking for Prince Regenald. Until a soldier in red found you two. “Eh, what are you two walking about? Go back to the others!” He ordered. “Ah, yes. I would but I must speak to the Prince. It’s the matter of life or death!” The Doctor's voice boomed with urgency. You took the time to catch your breath and let your dress down from holding it up. 

“My orders are clear! I must take any stray guests back to the ballroom.” “Well, in that case,” He smiled and spread his arms. “We’re not guests.” You and the guard blinked at him until the man asked “What?” “We are party crashers!” “What… the Hell Doc?” You whispered, only for him to shush you. The soldier looked at him and rubbed his head in a confusing way. “Well, I supposed that is a crime for the Prince to oversee-” “Good!” He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, making you feel warmth from having your shoulders bare from the chilly air. “Take us to your leader.”

You snorted in laughter as you both followed the very confused soldier to a war room where Prince Regent and his commanders in arms were. The room was large and easily fitted with many of the men who were standing around a table that had the world map on it with some leftover figurines from the war. At the head of the table was a bowl of fruit and a stack of books. One which looked familiar to you, but you couldn’t get a better look at it.

The man who escorted you frozed then the Prince raised his voice at one of his men, a redhead who looked as if this wasn’t his first rodeo at the yelling match, about how the security isn’t as secure as he was led to believe.

“Who was responsible for the defence of tonight's ball?! How could one man possibly have gotten away with this!?” “Excuse me, your highness.” Said the Doctor, patting the still solder on the shoulder for dismissal. “But perhaps I may be of assistance? I’m very good at solving mysteries.” He beamed. The escort looked perplexed and looked at you, which you smiled, shrugged and tilted your head to the exit, which he gladly walked out when the Prince directed his attention to the Time Lord.

“Oh you have, have you? I see that you have disposed of your rude woman.” You felt your nerves bristled, but you bit the inside of your cheek to remind you to remain calm. “Romana is anything but rude, and she is not one to be easily disposed of.” You heard a ‘I’ve tried’ in your head as he moved on. “But one thing she is right about, it is about Mactep. He is not to be trusted.” 

Regent scoffed as he walked to his seat at the head of the battle table and looked across from him. “Do you have any proof about him? Any criminal evidence, or anything that tells me I should have him thrown in prison?” The Doctor thought for a moment before he continued. “I unfortunately do not, your majesty.” Regent huffed and the Doctor pressed on. “But you must have questioned him at some point. Like, why would a Russain Lieutenant want to live here when he should be back at home? Or why is he always putting himself in charge of hunting these ‘spies’ down?”

“Or why they always end up being lesser noble folk and who have started out as normal and pleasant until when he’s done interrogating them, they end up raving mad or trying to kill us.” Continued the redhead, clutching his sword handle. The Prince sat up straighter as he looked at him. “I beg your pardon?”

“I’ve witnessed these ‘spies’ that he had deemed at the ones we’ve been warned about. They either have relatives in France or descendants from France, but they always claimed to me that their loyalty is to the Crown.” He walked over to him, bravely continuing on. You slowly walked up beside the Doctor and he gave you a warm smile.

“They complied and let us question them. They were all pleasant and polite men and women. But then Mactep was alone with them,” You could hear the bitterness he put into when he was talking about the Master fake name. “They suddenly became this… raving lunatic who screams of ‘Death to the crown.’” “Well, it just means that he managed to break them down to their true selves.” Said Prince Regent as he made his reason. He sat back in his chair and plucked a grape from a nearby bowl. 

“No, your majesty. He didn’t.” Muttered a voice hesetly. You all turned to look at the hunch over the captain, who had bags under his eyes and his brown eyes themselves showing signs of tiredness. “What in Heaven's name do you mean, Captain McMinnines?” The man was silent, clutching and clutching his sword handle and looking at the closed door. 

You turned to look at it and realized what he was afraid of. You gently walked over to him and laid a hand over his shoulder. “It’s alright. You are safe among us.” He looked deep into your (e/c) eyes. You smiled and nodded, making him exhale. His shoulders slumped down as he stood up straighter and looked at Regent. 

“I once brought in a woman who was a cousin of one of the French captains. She was frightened of course, but never attacked. Never screamed or belittled us. In fact, out of all of the people I've seen, she was the most polite person I’ve ever met. I questioned her, and she gave all her answers. She never once raised her voice at me. She even said that she doesn't know a word in France.

“Lieutenant Mactep came in while I was still questioning her. He told me my duty was relieved and that I can retire for the day. I didn’t quite trust him Sire. There was something in his eyes, his behavior that just made me….” He paused as he stared at the memory. He shook his head and continued. “So I snuck into the room beside it and made a hole to listen to them.

“What I’ve heard is….I know it’s going to sound ridiculous….But it sounds like he was hypnotizing her.”

The war room fell silent, no one saying until the man on the side asked “What?”

“It’s true! I’ve heard him say ‘I am the Master. And you will obey me.’” The Doctor sighed quietly in anger. A tiny feeling in your gut told you that this wasn’t the first time the Doctor had to listen about this. The man didn’t take no notice. “His voice sounded so soothing… and the woman… she just…. She just sounded drained. He said ‘When you exit out of this room, you will attack the nearest person and shout “All of you will die in a gruesome death for your arrogance against my people.”

“He then paused, but I heard the woman gasped in pain. He then said “Use these words to shout out at the man who is in charge. He is the one with the most decorative piece on their chest.” I heard something metal slide on the table and…. Oh God….”

He raised a hand to wipe away some stray tears. You gave him a sideways hug, while Prince Regent just scoffed and said “Do come off it! You are a man! Act like one.”

“He may be a man.” You said in defiance, looking up at him sternly. “But like many humans, man is prone to cry when experiencing something traumatic. And they have just as much right to do so.” He looked at you with a shocked face, but didn’t say anything that came immediately. Captain McMinnines squeezed your hand and stepped forward. He stood more straighter and continued with his voice wavering less so. 

“He then said ‘Once you’ve said all of that, slit your throat.”

No one said a word. No one dared to move after that sentence. Only the Doctor and you remained steady.

He pressed on. “I ran out of the room just as he was coming out. I tried to stop her from saying what she was told to say. I-I tried to take the knife away from her. But she was stronger. She acted…. Like a beast under his control. She said the words and shouted something in french. Many of my men came in and my commander stormed in to see what was wrong. And… and she killed herself in front of me.” A different man gasped, making you turn to look at him. An old man in uniform covered his mouth in shock, his wrinkled skin pale. ‘He must be the one who she was supposed to see…’ You thought.

The captain looked at Prince Regent straight in the eyes and said “I don’t know if that would convince you my Lord, but please trust me when I say that Mactep is not what he says he is.” The Prince inhaled and exhaled, but said nothing for a minute. He turned to the Doctor and asked “Is this what he has done Lord Doctor?” The Time Lord nodded gravely. “Yes, and he has done many more horrible things.” Regent looked at the table, then shook his head.

“Captain, you weave a very convenient tale. But there is no such thing as hypnotizing someone.” McMinnines looked at him with an incredulous look, as you and the other men shared the same look. “Your majesty, I-”

The door opened and in walked the Master with his two guards. You let out a breath when you saw no one else behind him. “Ah! Mactep! Did you find the culprit?” The renegade Time Lord just had him a tight smile and replied “No your highness. There was a disruption among the guests.” The captain silently moved deeper in the throng of men, which you then moved in front of him in hopes to block the Master from seeing him.

“Really?! What about?” “A woman was yelling at her husband about his mistress, and then another woman then joined in with her.” You mentally fist-pumped in happiness for Lady Margaret, but cut the celebration short.

The Master looked at the Doctor and raised an eye-brow in mild surprise. “Ah Doctor. How unexpected to see you so soon.” He said with his smile now loose, leering at the tall Time Lord. He turned to look around the room and saw you. His smile became sharper. “And miss (Y/n) as well. Always a welcoming surprise to see you and your friends.” The hair on your arms stood up at his voice directed at you, but you ignored it as you crossed your gloved arms and looked at his wicked eyes.

“I would say the same, except that you would have to put a bag over your head to say anything pleasant about you.”

A man choked out his drink while another man held in a snort laughter. The Doctor, however, let out his booming laughter. But the Prince's skin tone turned from pale to red. “You listen here young lady! You have no right to talk to hi-” 

“It’s alright Sire.” Said the Master, raising his hand to silence him, never look away from you, his smile ever presented on his pale face. “It’s not the first time I’ve had to deal with her petty remarks she calls insults.” The Doctor loomed over the Master in front of you, making you sigh mentally to be out of his view. “What do you mean ‘Not the first time’? How long have you been after my friend?” He demanded, raising his arm behind him to hold you behind him.

Prince Regent slammed his fist onto the table hard enough to shake the figures on the map. “ENOUGH!” He pointed at them and said “Stop this mockery of a conversion! Doctor! You will stay out of this at once! And Mactep! Have you or have you not found the murderer?! If not, my patient is running thin and I cannot have this intolerable behavior continue on!” 

The Master bowed to him as he returned “I’m terribly sorry your Majesty. But it would be easier to remove these two from the room. They are foreigners and highly deranged in the mind.” The Doctor jumped to chim in. “Prince Regent, you must believe me when I say he is not who he says he is.” “SILENCE! I will decide who stays and who leaves this room!” 

All the men in arms became quiet after the Prince outburst.

Except for the Doctor of course. 

“Prince Regent, you have heard your trusted men. They would never lie to you. Why ignore their warnings-” “I said SILENCE!” The Prince shouted. The Master held in a smirk how the Doctor struggled to reason with the ruler while also trying to not make him any more angry.

Feeling at a loss, you stood close to the tall Time Lord and patted him on the arm. He didn’t look at you, but he reached over and held your hand with his large hand. “Now Mactep! Have you or have you not found the spy?! My patients are running thin.” “I have some suspicions that we are dealing with a group effort-”

You look around the room to find a way to shut up the Master while he continues talking. Looking at the men in arms, you saw the hatred and fear in their eyes when they had to share the room with him. The Doctor, too, was trying to think up a way to reveal the Master's real identity without having himself get kicked out.

You turned to Prince Regent and your eyes couldn’t help but keep drawn to the book stack. Tilting your head sideways to read the titles better, you read each one until you saw the one that looked familiar. Your (e/c) lit up with an idea just as you remembered an important fact. Turning around, you gazed at the Master with hesitant anticipation. And just in time too, because the conversation was turning for the worst.

“And you sure it is them?” Asked the prince, leaning forward in his chair. “I am positive. The farming industry is the next target. Once they add a poisonous ingredient, they can send it here in hopes to kill you slowly.”

You suck in a deep breath and said “I find it very amberious you take charge during this terrific event. Very much like Colonel Brandon.” 

The Master turned to you, his face contorted in confusion. Silence fell only for a moment before he asked “Brandon?” You gave him a fake smile as you walked around him to keep his gaze off of the Prince. The Doctor also was befuddled at your sudden, bold move. 

“Colonel Brandon. From Sense and Sensibility. It is one of my favorite books.” You conger up whatever acting skill you had from high school and started to over dramatic everything you said. “You must have heard of Jane Austen. I do so like how she uses wit into her romantic novels. Of course, I truly love Elizabeth Bennet and Mr.Darcy dynamic banter. What say you, Lieutenant? Have you read her works?” You prayed to whoever was listening that he would take the bait.

The Master just stared at you with one pointed eyebrow raised and his arms behind his back. You could feel the gears in his mind turning and questioning why your sudden act. Finally he spoke. “I have. And I have to admit, I am not quite fond of romance. Especially her work.” 

Holding in a smile, you gasped and asked “Why?” He must have liked seeing you so shocked at the dislike, because he continued. “It is filled with such needless plot twists, the characters are a bore and it always has a happy ending.” He leered down at you as he ending with “Reading such a sad excuse of literature would cause some slight idiotic notion that all stories will end in a happy note.”

Your eyes glaze over behind him and you brought up a gloved hand to cover your mouth. He saw your reaction and turned around.

Prince Regent was standing up at the head of the table, fuming. His face even redder. “‘SAD EXCUSE OF LITERATURE?! A BORE?!’ Mactep I have enough of you! You are NO longer a part of this investigation! In fact, I order you to remove yourself from my home immediately!! I refuse to remand to have any form of relationship with a man who tarnishes the works of Austen!” He turned to the red head man. “As of this moment, you will be in charge of all spies activities, and make sure that this creten gets out of my home!” He then walked about with the rest of the men. “I will go and figure out who is behind the murder, come along!”

All of the men at arms rushed out, except for the newly in charge man who ordered the guard outside of the door to carry out the Prince order of the Master, then left. The room was soon still and empty except for the Doctor who was speechless, the Master; shocked at the turn of events, and you. The Doctor brushed his hair out of his view in shock. “My, who knew he was a fan of Jane Austen

The renaged was staring silently at the door, frozen. He then turned to you, who still covered your smile and was trying so hard to not laugh. “You did.” You finally let your hand down to reveal your most Grinch-ist, shit eating grin you have ever made in your life.

“It is a well known fact among the Jane Austen community that Prince Regent was in fact, a huge fan. So much so that whenever there is a newly reedited book of hers, he would have bought it. In fact, he has all the editions of all of her works.” Holding in a giggle, you continued. “He even gave her permission to allow her to write him in her books.” He stared at you at the fact, and you continued to talk. “For a time traveler, you sure are behind your history.”

The Doctor laughed as he walked around to you. You joined in the chuckle fest and allowed yourself to let out your laugh. You laughed so hard, you had to hold yourself up by holding the tall Time Lords arm. The Master just stood here in the fit of it all, slowly relaxing out of his stunned phase and clasped his hands behind him in a serene manner.

“Well played, miss (Y/n). Well played indeed.” He said while you too calmed down. The Doctor was quick to sober up when the Master continued with “Although that won't stop me from continuing out my plans.” 

“Well, I’m afraid those plans will have to be cancelled.” Said the Doctor, slowly walking up to him. “I won't let you continue to destroy this planet. In any way shape or form.” The guard that escorted you and the Doctor came back in with two new guards. You looked at them for a second before making a double take.

Something was off about those two men. You couldn’t make out how; maybe it’s their lifeless eyes. They stare at the Master with no visible expressions.

“Lieutenant Mactep, you are hereby ordered by the Prince to remove yourself from this palace now.” Said the guard, not-so-gently taking his arm. The evil Time Lord looked at him, then at the men behind him. He smirked as he turned back to the Doctor. His pale, blue eyes gleamed in wickedness as he stared back into the Doctor's deep blue ones. “I think it is time we have departed for now Doctor.” He snapped his fingers.

The two men lurched forward and grabbed the guard. The Doctor rushed out to grab at the Master, but the second man grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. You scrambled back as the fight broke out, backing against the table. Now feeling more helpless as you watched your friend and the man struggle to win, you turned to the doorway. 

The Master watched only for a second at the Doctor until he felt your (e/c) eyes on him. He turned to you and gave you a smirk before running off.

You face conquarted in anger as you give chase.

The wind blew your (h/c) strands away from your face and you hustled after him as much as your long dress allowed you to, making you want to bundle it up. He made sharp turns in the hallways, turning over anything that sat in his way. You nearly stumbled over them thanks to the long dress, but you never took your eyes off of him.

“Hold up you fucker!” You yelled at him, fuming at how everything was turning out. Soon, he went into a room and closed it behind him. You ran up, turned the knob and threw your body onto it. The door was locked. “FUCK!” You yelled. You jiggled with the handle again, but it obviously didn’t work.

Your eyebrows pointed down and seeing red, you kicked at the door. Tears were about to creep out as you panic about losing him. Until you forced yourself to close your eyes and took a few deep breaths. The anger wasn’t gone, but you then felt a bit light headed from the hard running when you then remembered about a pickpocket trick you learned from the Doctor.

You took out a hairpin from your head, making more of your already destroyed hairdo, and set to work on the lock.

It only took you about a minute until you heard the door click. You stood up slowly, realizing that the Master hadn't made a sound. Preparing yourself for a trap, you opened the door and peered in.

It was a spacious suit of a room. All glamorous and well kept. Or just haven’t been used. You tiptoed in, cautious where the Time Lord is hiding. Looked around, you spotted a wardrobe.

“Off to Narnia, huh jerkweed?” You muttered as you made your way to it. It was huge, looming over you as you wrap your hand on the handle. You then paused to think if you should wait for the Doctor and Romana, but rationalize that every passing moment without knowing the Master's plan is wasted if anyone dies at this party.

Sucking up air, you opened it to find coats.

Slumping your shoulders in disappointment. You quickly turned around when a tiny voice said ‘Wait, let’s take a look around.’

So you peered inside while pushing the coats away (All black, of course). Pressing your hand flat on any survasus, you felt for anything that didn’t fit in this wardrobe. Then at the corner of the doorway, you felt a button. A cold metal one.

Smiling in victory, you pushed it without a second thought and the doors closed shut. 

“Oh shit…” Now realizing that there is no turning back, you brace yourself as the wooden box hummed and a small, green light glowed above you. The small space along with it’s coats disappeared and in its place was a more spacious room. A metal room with a door in front of you.

“Ohhhhhhhhhh shit…” you said again.

**Author's Note:**

> And you made it! Yay! And yes, I've already completed the second chapter, so no one has to wait too long for it.
> 
> I was planning to have the whole thing take place in France, but then I thought of my moms favored writer, Jane Austin. It started off simple, but I wanted to make it accurate.
> 
> And shit man, it was a lot of unpacking. And not just the dates and the outfits. If anyone would to tell you that this generation is messed up or something stupid like that, give this a read and then feel better. -> https://historycollection.co/18-bawdy-and-sometimes-disgusting-behaviors-of-the-regency-era/
> 
> And I am sorry if this is a bit slow, I was aiming for a bit of would building and I don't know if that is what everyone was expecting. I'm still new to the Reader Insert, so thank you so much for reading this.


End file.
